


Bloodlust Backstories

by johnnyzbabe



Series: BLOODLUST [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC, Vampire Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/pseuds/johnnyzbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story behind the vampires. Each 'chapter' will be the story for each vampire or Backstreet Boy, NSYNC....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ryse

Ryse was not born with that name. He changed it to be more with the time. He was born to in a small village in ancient Babylonia. The village, Tarsus, might be located in what is now possibly Iran or Iraq. His name at birth was Rhesa. Father was in charge of many caravans and the family traveled with him. So the village of his birth was not his home. The home moved throughout the Babylonian Empire. He had many brothers and a few sisters but the names are no longer used. They and their parents were dead not long after he was born into the Blood or some call it the Darkness.

The ancient one who made him was named Thanatos from ancient Greece. Having survived more than a thousand years, he was born from the great mother figure Menarche. It is with her that he learned all that he was to know about being a being of unnatural means. How to survive on little blood and only to take from those that are evil doers. The most important rule was that never turn anybody by force. Always give them the choice. 

After about three thousand years wandering the earth it was time for Thanatos to make himself a companion. Wasn’t long before he settled on Rhesa and not waiting long since an entire village was after him for killing a beloved daughter while trying to turn her. He forced himself on Rhesa and bringing him over to the darkness as Thanatos had come to call it. Rhesa was a fledgling of no more than a few hours when Thanatos was caught and then return to the village where he was tied out in the sun for many days and nights with no blood to sustain him and eventually was ashes.

Rhesa was left to wander the earth in search of others like him. More out of starvation and going mad without any blood or knowing how to even get the blood out of willing or unwilling victims until he finally met another like him.

Menarche heard his cries of starvation and new that one of her kin had done the unspeakable and made one without imparting knowledge. Finding him in what is now Russia, she took him under her wing. Showing him the little drink as well as the big drink wherein the victim is drained of all blood. He stayed with her for about 100 years until he felt ready to be on his own and left. 

Later, having moved ancient Romania, the town of Transylvania in an old castle. He lived there for another almost 200 years before moving again. Living in abandoned castles in various ancient towns and countries. He took from his victims all he could. Things like coins, cold, jewels. Anything that he could use to survive and being a smart vampire, he would bury his treasures deep underground waiting for the time he would need them.  
Finally ending up in Sweden he took what he had left with him and then buried them and himself under a huge Ice Mountain where he slept until the great mother, Menarche, called for him and his kind. That is when he also heard the music of Backstreet Boys slowly filtering out of a studio nearby.


	2. Menarche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Menarche's short history.

Menarche:  
I was made hundreds of years ago. My maker was one of the first Vampires and I was the first made from a mortal. Her mortal name is Hathor but changed it to Sekhmet after becoming a vampire. At that time we had no name for what we had become. We called ourselves the Blood Drinkers. The first time I heard of this name was when a book was written about us called ‘Dracula’ and learned of that name. 

My mortal life is not easy for me to recall in this form. I do know was not very old for the time when I was chosen to become the first Blood Drinker. Sekhmet said it was because of my singing that she chose me also my features. I was tall for a woman of my time as well as the alabaster skin I have; even the red hair, such a dark red that my name even means first blood for a young woman coming into her womanhood. Much of that recall came from my journals I kept as a child and young woman; many entries were from my times in Venice and Paris. 

I do recall being a paid vocalist of the time. Mainly I performed Operas written by the most exquisite of composers, such as Brahms, Bach, and even Vivaldi. These men at times were also my consorts from time to time, although Brahms never really dealt with me in that way. It was always in a professional manner.

My turning was something very special and sexual as well. The way in which she actually performed the act was like an Opera in the sounds I heard and the smells I smelled after was amazing. She chose a female due to her preference for females for their softness but also the way in which they ruled the men in their lives. Today many might consider my make to be a Lesbian but for the time it wasn’t unheard of for woman to lie with a woman or man to lie with man much like man lies with woman. Many brothels were around to cater to such fancies. I had spent some time in such a brothel before I later became a small Opera star.

Much of my life as a mortal has been lost to me after becoming a Blood Drinker. The memories I cherish are quite few, most of what I do have is from being born into the Darkness as we used. I did go to ground for about 300 years the year I believe was around 1900 and the world was changing so fast. I awoke upon hearing the most lovely music.

Then I found the Council de Vampyres to help others in their journey through the Darkness. The first such soul I helped was Ryse although I knew him as Rhesa. He was made and left to his own devices. With having had such loving ‘parents’ I chose to help those whose ‘parents’ left them abandoned. 

Now I strive to help every vampire and most importantly those I call my Boys. Even though one is such a strong character and does have Ryse to help I feel like a mother to all of them. All vampires are my children. Doesn’t matter if they are my fledgling or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of now that is all the original characters that need backstories. I will try to figure out how much real and how much fiction I want to put into Backstreet Boys as a group or individuals as well as NSYNC.


	3. Kevin

Kevin Richardson:  
You know my story as a human already and my life as a member of the internationally famous boy band group Backstreet Boys. Now let me tell a little about my life as a vampire within this famous group.

The year was nineteen hundred ninety-nine in the year of our Lord. I was just 19 in human years. I was young and stupid a lot of the time and was working at one of the biggest amusement parks/studios in the country. I also was secretly homosexual looking back now. At the time I didn’t care where or whom I got it from. I know very unlike the Kevin you all know and love. It was just hard time in my life having lost my father shortly after moving out to Florida but returning home and watch him deteriorate before then and returning once again to Walt Disney World. In the following weeks I got an audition for a well known business man who looking to start a New Kids like group of his own. He already had three people I was the luck fourth and eventually brought in my cousin and as they say the rest is history.

The day that changed me forever was a balmy night in Florida. Having just finished a very long day with working at Disney during the hot day as a character and then doing another eight hour rehearsal for the group I was bone tired and also very horny from working with such young boys all sweating. Getting home my roommate suggested we go to a local club that caters to a certain clientele I agreed quickly. Not really having any real idea of bringing anybody home or going home with them I just sat at the table drinking a beer. I noticed this dark broody good looking guy staring at me with dark-dark eyes almost black. I smiled and then went back to watching the bodies writhing on the dance floor as if they were having sex.

It seemed that I was under his trance from just that stare. I wanted him and knew he wanted me. I told my roommate not to wait up for me and I may never return. That was what I thought, becoming his sex slave or just boyfriend or something. What I didn’t know was how different my life was to change from that point on. The sex was amazing and the things he did with his fingers, mouth, tongue and penis was just…no words for it. I don’t think I have ever come that much before him. He later told me his name as he sunk his teeth into my neck. Thinking what a kink the Ryse has I just went with it. Waking up the next night was no picnic.

My head felt as if an entire construction crew was jack hammering my brain. When I finally felt safe enough and the crew was taking a schedule break I opened my eyes and everything seemed clearer and sharper. Colors were more vivid then I’ve ever seen them. The smells were crisper and sweeter, it was like I could smell the sex in the room I was in and at the same time as if I was in a brothel and could smell the sex that took place as well even though I wasn’t in one. My hearing was more acute. I could hear a pin drop a long way away. Soon the crew returned and the hammering was back. 

I noticed Ryse sitting in a dark corner but I could see him as if a spotlight was on him and only him. He was smirking as I closed my eyes again. “Do not worry that will dissipate in few moments” He spoke in a drawl. It did and I awoke again to seeing sharper, crisper images, sweeter smells, and acute hearing. Not long after I had to return to the rest of the Boys since we were about to embark on seemingly never ending journey.


End file.
